The Day the Two Worlds Merged
by Corien M. A. Celest
Summary: One random and stranged day the sky turns red in two seperate worlds, and soon a time rift portal is opened sending our favorite fighters into a world they could never imagine! takes place after the defeat of Luther. parirings AlbelxOC and others if i fee


**_The Day That Two Worlds Merged_**

Hello everyone! I haven't been on for a long time and this is sort of a new area for writing for me. Those of you who know my stories know I usually write YYH fics or .Hack fics, but this time I've decided to write a Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time Fic! Don't ask me why I decided Star Ocean out of all of the thousands of games I could have chosen. I guess I just like the plot and the characters. The pairings are AlbelxOC so far… I may add more later. If you're wondering who my character Raine is here is a little background info:

Raine Kokoro Firefield: Grew up in the mythical land of Sixton, and has lived alone since she was 5 years old. Her family was murdered before her eyes one cold winter day, and since then she has lost her regard towards the value of her own life. The only thing that kept her sane was her twin sister, Sakura, but when Sakura died when she was 10 Raine lost it. She hid from the world, secretly training her powers as the Angel of Life, and the Angel of Chaos. She prides herself in the fact that she is the strongest fighter in all of Sixton and will never give up that title. She was once the princess of Sixton, and went by her original name Corien Celest. Nowadays she is a member of the IUPF, a special military task force, and spends time with her friends who are angels like her. Her great power often causes conflict amongst average humans.

Ok so now you know a little about Raine. If you want to know more just mention it in your review along with your e-mail and I'll send you her short (meaning about 5 page long) background story. Now… Fayt, do the Disclaimer

Fayt: Corien-chan owns nothing but the IUPF, Raine, Mi-Rey, any other made up characters, the angel, and the plot for this story. In less than a week she will also own a copy of the entire 25 episode series of Final Fantasy Unlimited. She does NOT own Star Ocean, Final Fantasy, Tenchi Muyo, Xenosaga, or any other things that randomly get mentioned in here because she has a bad tendency to steal names from other games. Please do NOT sue her because she only has a penny, an overdue library book, and a rubber band ball.

Without further ado, let the story begin! R&R!

Introduction: The Beginning

Raine had been living in the small city of Kirlsu since she was 14 years old, and yet she still wasn't used to the huge crowds of people that swarmed the streets. For such a small city there certainly were a lot of people. She was a loner, one who preferred to be training in the middle of nowhere all alone than sitting in some bat with dozens of people that she barely knew. She had a few close friends, the only ones who knew her secrets, the secrets that she could never tell the world. She could never let anyone know that she was the missing Sastonian princess, that she was the Angel of Life, that she had no blood relations to anyone but a sister that wanted her dead. Today just seemed like a normal day in her ever boring and somewhat annoying life, until a blinding light appeared in the sky. "What the hell?" she said. Her eyes widened as the tear in the sky grew and grew until she was forced to shut her eyes tight so that she would not be blinded. This was the day that her life changed forever

Chapter 1: Mysterious Song

One Week Earlier On Elicoor II

It had been a while since that final battle with Luther, and yet nothing had settled down quite yet. No one had departed for their own homes, and no one really wanted to. So much had happened to all of them that it didn't seem right to just leave and never see each other again. Things were all too calm after the near end of the existence of the Eternal Sphere. Nel found herself highly annoyed due to the lack of excitement and missions. The almost eerie calm that had fallen over Elicoor had driven Albel into near insanity by now. The few lingering monsters left from before seemed so much weaker now, so weak that it was almost pointless to waste time in defeating them. Sophia seemed to be the only one in the group at all intent on returning home. Even Fayt didn't seem to mind staying a while longer on Elicoor. Maria, Cliff, and Mirage were in no rush seeing as everything was returning to normal in their homes as well. It was almost as though nothing had ever happened to the world. The only thing that still baffled everyone was the fact that their world was but a game in the 4th dimension, but now they seemed to have an existence of their own. How was any of this at all possible? Were there even more dimensions out there that existed as nothing more than a story in their world? None of their questions could be answered yet, and science would never be able to answer them. Since defeating Luther they had not gained contact with the 4th dimension, or Blair. Had anything changed there? Did people realize that the world they thought they had created was really another world that they could only tap into but not control? All of these things… what could they have all meant? Were they a lesson of some sort to all people? Who knew? This day in particular seemed to be rather odd though. After the beginning of this seemingly eternal calm everything seemed surreal. Today, more than any other day, the world seemed fake. It seemed like the calmness and the happiness were just a cover-up for some kind of strange chaos that lay beneath the surface, just waiting for its moment to escape. That day was the first day it rained in weeks. "Wow, it's really raining out there" Sophia said, watching the torrents of water through the window in her room in the palace in Aquios. The rain had brought a gloom upon Aquios that seemed so strange now: it felt almost evil. "Yeah, it's kind of creepy" Fayt said, though he was barely paying any attention to what she had said. In another room Nel was trying to occupy herself by flipping through various Runology books, though she wasn't really learning much. She glanced at the rain pouring down outside of her window. "I haven't seen it rain this hard in a long time" she said to herself. Wandering around the hallways, looking for something to do, was Maria. She had heard the rain thundering down outside and decided to avoid going out there. She was having trouble finding work to do, but she was determined to find something mildly exciting to do. Down the hall from where Maria was pacing back and forth Cliff was asleep in his room, completely unbothered by the torrential downpour. Mirage was busy reading a book, and was so wrapped up in it that she didn't even notice the rain. Somewhere outside Albel was standing in the rain training. It didn't matter to him that he was getting soaked, that was but a slight annoyance. As long as he wasn't trapped inside doing nothing like everyone else he was content. Though the rain itself seemed normal, there was something about this storm that _wasn't _normal. No one could quite figure out what was so strange, but if they had looked at the sky they would have realized that a deep red patch of light was forming in the clouds.

Meanwhile in Kirlsu Sixton

Raine was bored to death because there was NOTHING to do. Normally she would be running back and forth between various military offices, but today she was busy doing paperwork for Ariane, the current leader of the IUPF. It was driving Raine up the wall to be signing papers, approving various promotions, and writing damage reports on past cases. "Why the hell does today have to be such a crappy day? Why the hell on my birthday?" she yelled in a slight rage. Normally Raine hated it when everyone made a big fuss about her birthday, but it would have been nice if someone at LEAST said 'Happy Birthday' to her, but it seemed that everyone had forgotten this year. It didn't help that outside of her office it was snowing like crazy. It had been snowing for maybe an hour and there was already nearly a foot of snow on the ground. Raine's friend, Mi-Rey walked into her office. "Hi Raine, crappy day huh? I wish it would stop snowing, because the sunlight is always so much brighter reflecting off of the snow." She said, trying to keep Raine from her losing her infamous temper. "Yeah. I wish it would stop too. I like the snow, but it's so bright, and so hard to walk in." Raine said, yawning. "Have you been getting enough sleep lately Raine, 'cause you sound exhausted." Mi-Rey said, pulling up a chair across from her friend. "Not really. I keep having this strange dream, well more like a nightmare, where the sky turns red and I hear this song that makes me feel like I'm powerless. I keep waking up after only getting an hour or two of sleep. I'm beginning to wonder if it's a vision of some sort." Raine said, worry evident in her voice. "Ah, don't worry. It's probably nothing Raine! You should take some sleep pills, 'cause you really look like you need sleep, and lots of it." Mi-Rey said, laughing softly. "Yeah, but I can't go home right now, and I'm sure that Ariane would be pretty mad at me if she came in here and found me sleeping on my desk. She'd kill me!" Raine said laughing. She looked out the window at the whirling, blinding snowstorm. "Wow, look at that storm! It's a real blizzard out there!" she said, looking at the snow, then at the sky. "Uh, Mi-Rey, is it normal for the sky to be blood red in the very center of the snowstorm?" Raine asked, though half jokingly because she knew that something was definitely wrong if the sky was red. Then she began to hear it; the song that she heard in her dream. She wasn't the only one who heard it. Mi-Rey's eyes widened as she stared at the sky. A feeling of powerlessness washed over the two of them, and they both lost consciousness. That song continued to echo through the skies, crossing both space and time.

"_In the darkness a voice cries, 'bring upon thy hatred and wrath and be consumed by the chaotic world you have created' so give in to that darkness. In a land unmentionable those who have seen and heard much will remain until the 8th dark moon passes. Cry out all ye dark angels and release thy power into the night sky. Cursed be the angels who seek peace! Cursed be those who fight for the light! Cursed be those that live with the power to understand the light and the darkness! Death to the Angel who bears the wings of Life and Chaos! Life to the darkness that shall rule the angels of Hope, Love, Peace, Death, Faith, Charity, Joy and Kindness!"_

That song continued on for hours. Everyone who heard it was rendered unconscious until the angel of darkness decided the sleep end.

So how did y'all like it? Was it any good, or did it suck? Tell me please! If I get three reviews I'll write the next chapter.


End file.
